


不给糖就捣蛋

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: For 2014 Halloween





	不给糖就捣蛋

  
“Terike or Terieete?”  
  
说着蹩脚英语的少女满脸通红，满是憧憬的瞳孔却不敢看眼前身形修长的青年。只看见一双戴着黑色手套的手将一把糖果放进自己递上去的南瓜篮子里。  
  
因此，她也错过了这会芳心碎了一地的这一幕。  
  
几乎是用丢弃的姿势将糖果脱手的青年眼睛里有着隐藏不住的厌烦，但是这神情在看向她身后的瞬间立刻切换成愉快。紫水晶一样的眼睛里有着毫不遮掩的温柔，根本没在意叠声道谢的少女，只注视着一身雪白，还带着毛茸茸耳朵的另外一个人。  
  
“好狡猾！大和竟然只是换了一套制服。”  
“这是局长的特权。”  
“我怎么没有听说过这种事情？”  
“因为我没有告诉你啊。”  
“啊……算了，我要去接待其他人了。”  
“等等。”  
“？”  
“Trick or Treat？”  
“什……？明明大和才是发糖的人吧？”  
“不给糖就……”  
  
剩下的话被堵在了嘴里，另外一个人的温度，不柔软却熟悉的触感，唇齿交缠间生出甜蜜的味道。  
  
“万圣节快乐❤”  
“……万圣节快乐。”  
  
黑白两色的人影轻轻交缠一下又迅速地分开，这小小的插曲迅速被其他的地方热闹的喧哗掩盖过去。

 


End file.
